Constelaciones
by MeriAnne Black
Summary: Porque en Navidad todo es posible, sobre todo si estás en Hogwarts. Y porque Remus Lupin nunca podría resistirse a la idea de dejarse dibujar constelaciones sobre la piel. No, al menos, si es Sirius quien promete trazarlas. Regalo de cumpleaños para MrsDarfoy.


**N/A.** Aviso a navegantes: estáis ante un regalo de cumpleaños. Y la destinataria no es otra que **MrsDarfoy**. Seguro que la conocéis. Ya sabéis, la autora de genialidades como **Sin compromiso** , **Una rápida sucesión de terribles infortunios** o **Prescindible** entre otras muchas maravillas. Y si alguien ha estado viviendo hasta ahora bajo una piedra y no la conoce, no sé a qué está esperando para pasarse por su perfil, donde encontraréis desde algunos de los Dramiones más conocidos del 2016, pasando por Wolfstars varios, hasta fics de los Juegos del Hambre, Sherlock, Juego de Tronos, Cazadores de Sombras, etc. Vamos, una chica súper completa. ¿Por qué no os dais una vuelta por sus fics para felicitarle su vigésimo primer cumpleaños con un review? Seguro que le hará mucha ilusión.

 **MrsDarfoy** : yo tengo poco que decirte. **Lady** me sugirió escribir drama o un Wolfstar, y al final me decanté por la segunda opción porque con YCTC y Draco en el limbo entre la vida y la muerte creo que ya tenemos drama bastante xD No es mi mejor Wolfstar, y no sé si puedo estar muy orgullosa de él. No es original ni espectacular. Es solo un fic cortito, conciso, ligero, con un poquito de Remus y un poquito de Sirius, únicamente para poder desearte un muy feliz cumpleaños con algo que ofrecerte. Espero que lo disfrutes aunque sea una milésima parte de lo que disfruto yo con tus historias, y que pases un día estupendo.

Un abrazo enorme de una personita que, aunque viva lejos, te adora.

Feliz cumpleaños. **Fin de la N/A.**

* * *

Era Nochebuena, y Hogwarts tiritaba entre copos de nieve y cánticos alegres. Todas las mesas del Gran Comedor habían sido desplazadas hacia los laterales tras el gran banquete navideño, dejando en el centro un amplísimo espacio para que los alumnos bailaran al son de la música.

Había sido, claro, una idea de Dumbledore, quien había considerado que ese año había suficientes alumnos pasando las vacaciones de diciembre en Hogwarts para celebrar esa fantástica fiesta, una especie de imitación algo menos espectacular del baile de Navidad del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Desde su posición privilegiada en una esquina sombría cerca de la puerta, Remus veía a sus compañeros brincar de un lado a otro, pasarse copas con cerveza de mantequilla y ponche, hablar a voces por encima de la música y bailar como si aquella fuera su última noche.

Aunque los profesores no habían dicho nada acerca de tener que ir con pareja, todos los alumnos habían dado por supuesto que se trataba de una especie de requisito. A Remus, sin embargo, no le había preocupado particularmente el asunto: tanto Peter como él se habían resignado a ir solos desde el principio.

James, claro, se lo había pedido a Lily, aunque sin demasiadas esperanzas dada su convicción de que ella le diría que no una vez más. Sin embargo, y tal y como Remus había vaticinado, Lily había aceptado encantada, lo cual había inducido a James en un estado de euforia constante que le había durado casi tres semanas.

Remus localizó a la pareja sin demasiada dificultad, sentados en un banco algo alejado de la improvisada pista de baile. Ambos estaban verdaderamente atractivos esa noche: Lily, con un increíble vestido verde que hacía destacar sus ojos, y con el pelo rojo cayendo en cascada por su espalda. Y James, algo despeinado por el baile, con las gafas ligeramente bajadas sobre el puente de la nariz y su elegante traje combinando con la más flamante de las sonrisas.

Los dos charlaban animadamente por lo bajo, compartiendo sonrisas cómplices y gesticulando sin parar. Remus suspiró. Se alegraba de corazón por ellos. Les había costado seis largos años darse cuenta de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Peter también andaba por allí, no muy lejos, sin quitar el ojo a las mesas de los aperitivos. _"No me gusta bailar, tío",_ le había dicho cuando Remus le había preguntado por su negativa ante la propuesta de ir a socializar. _"Solo he venido por la comida y la bebida"._

Y después, estaba Sirius. Remus se esforzaba de corazón en no mirar demasiado en su dirección, porque no sabía cuánto tiempo podría soportarlo sin echarse a temblar.

Trepidante. Abrasador. Intenso. Descarriado. Alocado, canalla, eterno Sirius. Ahí en medio, bailando con esa falta de ritmo tan suya frente a esa chica de Ravenclaw a la que había invitado al baile. Vestido con vaqueros gastados y una camiseta blanca de los Beatles, porque Sirius se esforzaba cada día en demostrar que no tenía el más mínimo sentido de la etiqueta. Mal afeitado, más despeinado incluso que James, con el pelo suelto llegándole hasta los hombros y con esa forma de alzar la barbilla, absolutamente encantado de haberse conocido.

Sí, Remus se esforzaba en no mirarlo.

Pero a veces, solo a veces, se concedía un par de segundos. Le dedicaba una mirada furtiva, clandestina. Solo una. Solo un ratito. Y se deleitaba con la magia viril y adolescente que desprendía Sirius. Y temblaba al pensar que, quizás, la sombra de la barba joven y tímida que cubría su mentón picaría si lo besaba.

Cuando la chica de Ravenclaw rodeó el cuello de Sirius con ambos brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí, Remus sintió un poderoso tirón en la base del estómago que lo obligó a apartar la mirada. Inspiró bruscamente, pero sintió que ni todo el aire del Gran Comedor bastaría para llenar sus pulmones. O quizás, su problema radicaba en que no era aire lo que necesitaba.

—Oye, Remus, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Peter, acercándose a él con un vaso cargado de ponche. Remus boqueó un par de veces antes de sacudir la cabeza y mascullar un escueto " _En seguida vuelvo_ ".

Salió del Gran Comedor y, después, también del castillo. Todo sucedió tan rápido que apenas fue consciente de que llegaba a los jardines y sus zapatos negros se hundían ligeramente en la nieve.

Estaba solo, rodeado de oscuridad y cobijado bajo un cielo frío y cuajado de estrellas.

Notando de golpe el gélido mordisco de la noche, y percatándose de que salir con solo su túnica de gala para protegerse había sido una pésima idea, Remus estornudó tres veces seguidas.

—Se me ocurren mejores formas de suicidarse que congelarte el culo en la nieve, Lunático.

Remus cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de darse la vuelta para enfrentarse a Sirius. Ahí estaba, con su estúpida camiseta de manga corta que remarcaba los bíceps trabajados por el quidditch y con las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros gastados. La viva imagen de la rebeldía y la decadencia. Tranquilo, firme, como si el frío ni siquiera lo rozara.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Sirius enarcó una ceja con diversión.

—Me pareció ver la cola de un lobo desaparecer por la puerta del Gran Comedor. Soy un chico curioso y decidí salir a ver qué podría tener de interesante una noche sin luna para un lobito como tú.

Remus hizo una mueca de dolor y miró por encima del hombro de Sirius hacia la puerta del castillo, asegurándose de que realmente estaban solos. La naturalidad y falta de discreción con las que el joven Black se refería con frecuencia a su condición de licántropo en lugares públicos siempre le habían causado una terrible ansiedad.

—Deberías volver. Tu chica no tardará en echarte de menos —dijo, y en seguida se sintió idiota. ¿Había sonado celoso? ¿Posesivo, incluso? Esperaba que hubiera sido solo en su cabeza. Con un poco de suerte, ese descerebrado de Black no se habría dado cuenta.

Sirius se encogió de hombros desapasionadamente.

—La he dejado plantada.

—¿Qué? —Remus pestañeó, confuso—. ¿Por qué?

—No era mi tipo.

Hubo un silencio breve. Después, Remus soltó una carcajada rápida y seca.

—¿Tu tipo? ¿Tienes un tipo?

—¿Te parece raro?

—Me parece imposible. Desde que te conozco, has salido con toda clase de chicas sin decantarte por ningún patrón en concreto. Rubias, morenas, pelirrojas, altas, bajas, listas, torpes… ¿Cómo puedes tener un tipo predilecto?

De nuevo, silencio. Sirius fruncía el ceño ligeramente, como si estuviera concentrado en algo en particular, y Remus se cruzó de brazos para protegerse del frío. Estaba temblando, pero no tenía ganas de volver a entrar al castillo.

Finalmente, Sirius masculló:

—Para ser un chico tan listo, Lunático, a veces eres realmente imbécil.

Remus volvió a parpadear exageradamente, incapaz de creerse lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Disculpa?

—Ya me has oído.

¿Sirius estaba enfadado? Desde luego, parecía como mínimo molesto, con sus ojos grises casi chispeando y una arruga de disgusto curvando su frente. Proyectaba el labio inferior muy ligeramente hacia fuera, como emulando el puchero lloroso de un niño pequeño.

—¿Y por qué soy imbécil, si se puede saber?

—¿No es obvio? —replicó Sirius, pateando la nieve ante él con algo de rabia—. Me preguntas cómo puede ser que tenga un tipo de chica preferido si nunca me he decantado por ningún "patrón" en concreto, como tú lo llamas. Yo creo que no puedo ser más evidente.

Fue el turno de Remus de fruncir el ceño, confundido.

—¿Evidente? ¿En qué?

Sirius resopló y alzó las manos al cielo con un bufido indignado.

—¡En todo, joder! Ya sé que soy malísimo con estas cosas, ¡pero eres el tío más obtuso que he conocido nunca! ¡Llevo semanas, meses incluso, dándote pistas sin parar, y no sé si es que no te enteras o que no te quieres dar por enterado! Por Merlín bendito, ¡si incluso ese enano miope de James se ha dado cuenta ya!

—¿Darse cuenta de qué, Sirius? —preguntó Remus, alzando la voz. No entendía nada. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

—¡De que me gustas, imbécil!

Fue como un golpe. Como un fuerte impacto en mitad del pecho, cortándole por completo la respiración. Fue como hundirse en mitad del océano, como tragar agua, como perder de pronto la vista y el oído.

Fue posiblemente lo más intenso que Remus había sentido nunca.

Sirius, por su parte, empezaba a desesperarse. Lily y James llevaban semanas animándole a declararse, asegurándole que Remus era gay al cien por cien y que era más que evidente que él también le gustaba. Pero ese licántropo idiota no se movía. No reaccionaba. Se había quedado ahí, con la boca entreabierta y la mirada perdida, totalmente en shock, y Sirius sintió el ácido pánico de pensar que tal vez se había equivocado.

—Mira, lo siento, ¿vale? —dijo, notando un sabor amargo en la lengua al hablar. Las palabras comenzaron a amontonarse entre sus dientes, y él las soltó sin pararse a pensar—. ¡Lo siento, joder! No quería asustarte. Es solo que me gustas de verdad, ¿entiendes? ¡Y tú sabes que nunca me ha gustado nadie de verdad! No así, claro. Por Circe, Remus, ¿eres gay al menos? —Remus abrió la boca, pero Sirius continuó sin darle tiempo a responder—. ¡Sabía que ese cabrón de James se había equivocado! ¡Joder, voy a aplastarle la cabeza! ¡A él y a esa pelirroja marisabidilla! Menudo par de capullos. ¡Me la han jugado! De verdad que lo siento, Remus, ¿vale? Por favor, por favor, no me mires así. Podemos hacer como que nada de esto ha sucedido. Simplemente lo ignoramos y ya está, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sirius.

—¡No, te lo digo en serio! Escúchame bien, no quiero perderte como amigo, ¿vale? Ya veré qué hago yo para no verte de esa manera, pero por favor, no me apartes de ti. ¡Yo ni siquiera quería enamorarme de ti, para empezar!

—Sirius.

—Fue sin querer, tío, te lo juro. Pero eres tan bueno y tan inalcanzable y tan perfecto y tan vulnerable y tan tú que dan ganas de arrastrarte a una cama y no dejarte salir hasta que nos graduemos. No, joder, olvida eso. No he dicho nada. ¿Ves a lo que me refería? ¡Es mi cabeza la que no deja de pensar en ti de esa forma!

—¡Sirius!

—Quiero seguir siendo tu amigo, Remus. En serio. Olvídalo todo. Volveré dentro con esa insípida Ravenclaw, le pediré salir o lo que sea y fingiremos que este lamentable episodio nunca ha tenido lugar, porque si no creo que me volveré loco y empezaré a romper cosas, y Dumbledore escribirá a mi casa, y mi madre me sacará del colegio, y tendré que vivir con mi espantosa familia y acabaré suicidándome y…

Sirius no pudo acabar su discurso. Porque Remus, incapaz de permanecer un solo instante más lejos de esos labios que se movían sin parar a tan solo unos centímetros de él, cogió a Sirius por la camiseta y lo acercó de golpe para unir sus bocas.

No fue un beso de película. No hubo nada romántico ni perfecto en él. Fueron solo dos pares de labios chocando con fuerza, encontrándose por primera vez, reconociéndose, probándose, equivocándose, reconduciéndose.

Pero fue un beso real.

Y Remus sintió que sus pulmones se llenaban del todo al fin.

Cuando se separaron, los ojos de Sirius estaban desmesuradamente abiertos. Remus no soltó su camisa, y sus rostros quedaron uno frente al otro con una distancia mínima separándolos. Remus era ligeramente más alto, pero daba igual. Las respiraciones de ambos se mezclaban al escapar entre sus labios enrojecidos, y ascendían vaporosas y cálidas hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

—Sí soy gay —susurró Remus sin aliento, sonriendo muy tímidamente.

—¿De veras? —respondió Sirius en el mismo tono, jadeando. Remus asintió.

—Y… me gustas. Me gustas mucho, Sirius.

La sonrisa de Black floreció lenta, pero creció rápidamente.

—Ya lo sabía —declaró, ganándose un leve empujón de Remus. De nuevo distanciados por una ligera dosis de realidad, Lupin carraspeó con nerviosismo, enrojeciendo.

Más silencio.

Silencio inquieto, juvenil, lleno de dudas. Un vacío enorme ante ellos. Un terreno desconocido en el que Remus no sabía caminar.

—¿Y… ahora? ¿Regresamos al baile?

Sirius alzó una ceja y sonrió misteriosamente, recuperando el espacio perdido y pegando su frente a la de Remus.

—En realidad —susurró con un tono casi delictivo—, yo estaba pensando más bien en aprovechar que no hay nadie en nuestra habitación para… explorar… esta nueva faceta de nuestra… _amistad_ …

Las mejillas de Remus ardieron con fuerza ante la insinuación de Sirius. La cordura trató de abrirse paso entre la vergüenza, la emoción y el deseo, y Remus intentó resistirse al encanto natural de Black:

—Pero… no debemos… tendríamos que…

—Vamos, Lunático —lo interrumpió Sirius, acercándose tanto que Remus apenas pudo distinguir el roce de sus labios del de su aliento—. Dibujemos constelaciones con tus cicatrices.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, Remus hubiera opuesto resistencia. Hubiera abogado por la prudencia, el decoro y la discreción. Hubiera sugerido dejar el tipo de actividades pecaminosas que la voz de Sirius proponía para otro momento, para otro lugar.

Pero era Nochebuena en Hogwarts, donde todos los miagros son posibles.

Y Remus, ebrio de una felicidad que ni siquiera creía merecer, poco o nada pudo hacer contra la tentadora idea de dibujar constelaciones sobre su piel.

No, al menos, si era Sirius quien prometía trazarlas.


End file.
